


Find Me

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You get lost in the castle, and Alfonse thinks you left him without warning when he can't find you.





	Find Me

It's been quite some time since you were suddenly whisked away from your home and brought to a completely new and foreign land. The people of Askr were kind and friendly, plus the scenery itself was beautiful, so it didn't take you that long to warm up to the place. That being said however, finding your way around the castle was another story.

You've heard the occasional warning that people often got lost within these walls, but you didn't think that the same fate would befall you. And to think that your patrol was going so well at first, a certain eager bounce in your steps to have been able to prove to a certain blue-haired prince that you were more than capable.

It wasn't like Alfonse disapproved of you, but the distance he tried to put between you both was a bit heartwrenching, especially since the relationship of prince and tactician was supposed to be one of mutual trust and respect. Sure enough, the Askran prince respected you and your prowess, but the trust part seemed lacking. You supposed it made sense after listening to Sharena's and Anna's quick explanation of how the young man was hurt before after having lost a friend, but you wished that he would have at least given you a chance.

Mentally sighing to yourself, you place a palm flat atop the castle's cold walls and try to catch your breath. You're not too sure how long it's been since you've been lost, wandering around aimlessly for what seemed like hours in your search to find a familiar face or place but to no avail. Your legs feel like they're burning and protest, so you move to sit on the ground and lean back against the wall and get some rest before you resume your journey.

* * *

Alfonse's armor clinks all around him in the air, his cape billowing behind his figure. His usual neutral expression is gone, replaced by the close knit of brows and unpleasant frown as his eyes scan the area, almost frantic in a way. He enters the "main room", as you so called it, where a few Heroes hung around to kill time when they had nothing else to do. The Askran prince finds the redhead commander he's looking for near the information board where random news and events are posted, and he quickly approaches her.

"Have you seen our Summoner?" He asks, skipping all greetings and formalities, not wanting to waste any time. The young man internally cringes when he refers to you by your role and not your name, but it's for his sake. He can't afford to get attached after all, but it still leaves a bitter taste to linger in his mouth.

Anna hums thoughtfully, placing a finger to her chin as she scans through her memories of the day and the people she's seen. "Hm, I believe I saw them doing patrols in the morning..."

"It's already evening," Alfonse states with a lace of urgency in his words, his expression becoming slightly more severe. There's an uncomfortable knot twisting deep in his stomach as he asks, his features betraying his true feelings, "Have you not seen them since?"

The commander shakes her head with an apologetic smile. "No, sorry. Maybe the other Heroes have seen them?"

"I've already asked!" The Askran prince snaps, surprising the both of them from the sudden rise and anger of his voice. Realizing that he was getting all worked up and making others worry about him, he forces himself to relax, his arms hanging uselessly by his sides. He bows his head and tries again but with a much more defeated and vulnerable tone. "I've already asked around, and nobody's seen them. I... I-I can't find them..."

The realization slowly starts to dawn on Anna, and she breathes out a quiet sound of understanding. "Oh, Alfonse..." She almost sounds patronizing as she rests a hand on his shoulder, understanding the reason for his behaviour. Perhaps more so than the young man himself as he probably hasn't even admitted it to himself just how fond he's grown towards you.

The sudden warmth and weight on his shoulder pulls the young prince out of his thoughts, snapping himself back to the present. His jaw tightens with a sense of betrayal, and his chest feels like it's about to burst as various scenarios and ideas storm through his mind. Alfonse shrugs Anna's hand off of him with a bit more force than intended before sharply turning on his heel and walking away without another word. Anna opens her mouth to call him back, but he's already gone by then.

Alfonse's footsteps are heavy as he aimlessly wanders around the castle, needing some time to himself. He continuously chews on his lower lip, his hands clenching into fists and then loosening up as a poor attempt to keep his emotions in check. "They promised..." the Askran prince mutters to himself, sounding so broken and torn up. "They promised they wouldn't leave... At least, not without telling me first. ... _Dammit, why?!_ "

His question goes unanswered as it echoes in the air. The young man clutches at his hair, fighting back the tears that start to swell in his eyes. It shouldn't be this painful, he thinks idly to himself. He kept his distance from you, so your sudden disappearance shouldn't have such a huge effect on him, but then why does it feel like his heart's been shattered into thousands of tiny pieces?

Biting back a choked sob, Alfonse decides to retire to his room for now, but before he can turn back around, he hears the faint echo of someone crying just around the corner of the hall. It piques the young man's curiosity. Nobody ever goes to this part of the castle, so his first thought was that it was an intruder, but then again, why would an intruder be crying?

"Is someone there?" He calls out as he approaches the source of the sound. For some reason, it makes him feel...unpleasant. Not a necessarily "bad" unpleasant, so to speak, but it makes him feel _something_ like it pains him. It's an oddly familiar voice, but he can't put a name to it.

There's a sharp gasp just as Alfonse turns the corner, and he's greeted by a curled up figure on the floor, cloaked in an all to familiar white and gold fabric. The Askran prince is stunned silent when he locks eyes with you. Your face is all red and swollen, and it looks like you've been crying for a very long time now.

"A-Alfonse...?" You hesitate, thinking that perhaps your mind is playing tricks on you, but when you realize that he's real, relief immediately washes over you. " _Alfonse!_ " You cry out, rising to your feet so fast and dashing towards the young prince with such speed that he doesn't even have time to react before you throw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his figure and crying in the crook of his neck.

Whatever anger and sense of betrayal that Alfonse was feeling before vanishes without a trace and is instead replaced with care and compassion as he awkwardly returns your embrace and strokes the back of your head to soothe you. "H-Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I was doing patrols but e-ended up getting lost," you stammer out in between hiccups. "I c-couldn't find my way back, and it was getting late, and... and..."

Guilt claws at the back of the prince's mind as to how he could have possibly thought that you would leave him just like that. How did he not even consider the idea that you had gotten lost in the castle? While he was doubting and even internally blaming you, you were left all alone in an unfamiliar place for gods know how long, and it fills him with shame.

"Shh, it's okay now," Alfonse croons, trying to get you to calm down as he rubs your back in a reassuring manner. "It's okay..."

"I'm so glad you found me," you sniffle as you lean back to offer an appreciative smile.

Alfonse's heart flutters from your words, and he tries to fight back the blush that threatens to rise to his cheeks. Stammering for a moment, the Askran prince clears his throat and responds, "I'm glad I found you too. From now on, I'll do the patrols with you so that you don't get lost."

"Thanks, Alfonse..."

"Come," he says as his hand travels down the length of your arm and laces his fingers with yours. You're a bit surprised at how natural it seemed for the young man to just hold your hand like that considering how adamant he was about not getting close to Heroes, but it seems as though he wasn't even aware of his actions. You opt not to comment on it as he gives you a gentle tug to pull you along. "You must be hungry. We'll go back together."

"Together..." you repeat the word quietly underneath your breath, but the young man still catches it.

He swerves his head around, avoiding to look at you as he mulls over the word as well. _Together_. Somehow, it contains a rather nice ring to it, and without even realizing it, Alfonse smiles at the idea of the two of you together.


End file.
